


A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #1

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [3]
Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Kita Crusher, off duty





	A Moment In The Life Of Kitayama Hiromi #1

**Author's Note:**

> Derby Verse = female!Kitayama. #1 because there will be more.

"Hey, babe," Kawai greets her when he opens the door, complete with a leering once-over.

Kitayama rolls her eyes. "Hi, Fumito."

"So what can I do for you this fine day?" He knows better than to invite her in - she'd rejected him the first thirty-something times and Kawai surprisingly does learn, even if he's slow about it.

"Spare me an extra thing of natto?" Kitayama asks. It's her most common request, and one of the few reasons she'll knock on her neighbor's door. Totsuka gets along with Kawai well, they hang out sometimes, and Kitayama supposes she likes Kawai, _sort of_ , but she could really do without the ogling. Kawai likes to ogle.

"Anything for my favorite neighbor~" Kawai sings, and disappears back into his apartment without a second thought. Kitayama waits in the hallway, wondering again what the hell Fujigaya sees in Kawai. She knows her teammate has had a few rounds with Kawai more than once, but seriously, the guy is unattractive. He's funny, too, but Fujigaya totally needs higher standards.

Kitayama is interrupted from her musings by the door re-opening.

"For the lady." Kawai presents the small package of natto with a flourish, and Kitayama plucks it from his hands.

"Knew I could count on you," she allows. "I'll pick up a replacement next time I'm at the store."

"No problem," Kawai says. "And hey."

Kitayama stops where she's already turned back towards her own door.

"Tell Tottsu to answer my mail, yeah? Is he coming out with us on Friday or what?"

"I'll let him know."

Kitayama hears the click of his lock just before she shuts her own door. She drops the natto package into Totsuka's lap as she passes his chair. "Answer Kawai's mail, won't you? You know he gets desperate." She smirks.

Totsuka picks up his phone.


End file.
